


The Mage and the Liar

by KitsuHime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, kind of, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuHime/pseuds/KitsuHime
Summary: All Ana's life, others have been in control.  Her Father.  The Templars and the Circle.  When she finally had control of her own life, she never thought she'd meet someone that would make her want to give it up."A rabbit, Bull thought at first.  Or a bird.  Some nervous creature that had been led out into the middle of a war and been told to fend for themselves.  But when facing a Rift, she became a force of nature, coming between her allies and demons with nothing but her staff and a burst of lightning. For all her timid words, she was a storm, vibrant and alive despite years of conditioned obedience and abuse."





	The Mage and the Liar

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you reading my main story, When the Stone Begins to Dream, some might know that Morgan Cadash was originally Morgana Trevelyan. Or just one of you. I dunno. I started playing a mage in game again and THIS happened. It was supposed to be just smut, but then there were feelings, and... well, here we are. 
> 
> Also, it is a missed opportunity to just give qunari dicks like everyone else, so I got a LITTLE creative. I DO mean a little, it's nothing extreme at all, but I figured I should give you a heads up.... That wasn't a pun, I swear.
> 
> So there's some bits at the beginning that aren't crucial to the smut, but I wanted to post them anyways. They're just little snippets from Bull's POV. Hope you enjoy.

A rabbit, Bull thought at first. Or a bird.  Some nervous creature that had been led out into the middle of a war and been told to fend for themselves.  Her movements in a fight were clumsy, but sure and deft whenever she put hands to bloody bodies and pulled people back from the brink of death.  She flinched when voices were raised in anger or reprimand, whether she was the target or not.  Then he saw her face a Rift, and the demons that poured out of it.

Morgana Trevelyan became a force of nature, wielding lightning as easily as he swung his axe. Her stance was still awkward and sometimes unsteady, but she knew how to warp the Fade around herself, to dart across the field and put herself exactly where she was needed.  He’d seen her come between Sera and a Terror with nothing but her staff and a burst of crackling electricity.  For all her timid words, she was a storm, vibrant and alive despite years of conditioned obedience and abuse. 

She also flinched any time someone used her given name or called her ‘Herald’, so Bull called her Ana. Nice and short.  Just like her, he joked, and was rewarded with a bright, blushing smile that made her eyes crinkle up and sparkle.  No matter what Cullen did, Ana still remained nervous in his presence.  Bull saw it every day, and found a little ember of anger had taken light in him, spurred on by the old scar along her jaw.  Not at Cullen, of course, but something broader.  He knew mages, but have never personally known one who had suffered what every mage feared at the hands of Templars. 

Bull saw her punch a man in the middle of Haven for calling an elf a knife-ear. Her technique was awful, but she hit him square in the nose and he keeled over, clutching his face and bleeding.  It was the first time Bull heard her yell at someone.  The meeting in the Chantry lasted hours, and it was Ana’s voice that was heard raised in anger, refusing to admit any fault in her actions.  Afterwards, he found her sobbing in a corner, so used to violent reprisal for any perceived mistake that her body was still trying to brace for a blow that wouldn’t come.

He wanted to kiss her then, to give her something soft and warm and solid. But he was _very_ large, and _very_ male; something in that still made her just uneasy enough that kissing her now would do more harm than good.  Instead, he offered his hand for her to hold, and told her anyone trying to attack her was going to have to get through him first.  And she looked at him with such wide eyes, that he knew that no one had ever done such a thing for her before.  That was outright shitty.

She grew. There was a core of strength in her, more like a willow than an oak, bending and accepting the challenges and then growing around them.  She came to him to teach her to fight with her body, how to use a blade when her mana was down and someone came in too close.  Knowing what she did about healing, she didn’t need to be told where to put the knife to kill or maim, she just needed to know how. She carried herself less like a mouse and more like a cat, learning its legs and just how sharp its claws were.

 

000

 

_“You want to ride the Bull. Can’t say that I blame you, but I’m not sure know what you’re asking.  Not sure if you’re ready for it.”_

Ana was used to being small, and she had gotten used to Bull being larger than her. But to see him here, in _her_ room, alone, with _her_ … Her brain fizzled and stuttered to a halt, unable to comprehend the complex process of speech.  His words had gone straight down her spine to twist between her legs.  Then he reached out, slow and careful, watching her track his hand to her shoulder.  There was nothing presumptive about the touch, no assumption that she was inviting him in.  Instead, he was testing, giving her every opportunity to say ‘no’ or pull back. 

“Look at me, Ana.” It wasn’t a barking command or an order, but low and rumbling and _compelling_.  She looked back up.  There was that same easy, gentle smile, the one that caused the stupid fluttering in her stomach and made it hard not to smile in his presence.  “I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he said.  The growl had left his voice for the most part, but his voice was so rough anyways, it was almost just as bad.  “I _know_ you want this, but I’m only going to give it to you in a way you want.”  He put some space between them, letting his hand drift down her arm as he stepped back, his hand cupping hers.  Even there, he barely touched, still giving her an out.

But Ana slid her smaller fingers between his, already familiar with the calloused warmth. Though it felt different like this, without a trace of fear or anxiety in her heart as battle raged around them.  And for all his rough edges, and the low rumble of his voice, there was a softness in his eye.  He had kept his word to her with everything else, and had earned her trust.  Beyond that, before the trust, his voice had always been intoxicating, his playful innuendo never pushing too far, never making her uncomfortable.  It was the same now.  And looking up at him, the only coherent thought left in her mind was how it might feel to kiss him.

But the words stuck in her throat, and a flush of frustration crept up her neck. Somehow, the tightening of her hand and the minute shift of her feet told him everything.  A soft tug brought her against his chest with a half stumble.  One arm went around her waist, his other hand skimming her cheek before sinking into her hair.  Ana’s heart leaped into her throat as he leaned down, keeping her pressed flush against him.  It was a slow kiss, soft and gentle, edged with the prickle of his stubble. 

Words and complex thought dissolved, and her hands slid up around his neck, pushing up on her toes to meet him. Even like that, he was still bent over her, wrapping her in his presence.  His tongue flicked along the seam of her lips, and chill raced down the backs of her arms.  His muted growl as she parted her lips and met his tongue with hers was far more attractive than it had any business being.  The way he sank into her with such obvious enjoyment was unlike anything else, and it made her bold.

Her playful nip at his bottom lip made him smirk and growl back, his hand lowering to rest on the upper curve of her ass. Still kissing her, he started to edge forward, urging her into an awkward backward shuffle until her back bumped into the solid stone of the wall.  His arms left her body, pressing into the stone on either side of her.  He didn’t press her in, leaving room for her to move and duck under his arms.  Even as she kissed back, he’d felt the tremble in her lips, the slight hesitation in her hands.  He didn’t want to frighten her.

Braking the kiss, he rested his brow against hers, grinning at her breathlessness. “I think I have a pretty good idea of what you’ll enjoy.  You can tell me to stop, at any time, alright?”  One hand curled and stroked her cheek with his knuckles.  “Or give me directions.  Boss me around, anything you like.”

The nervous giggle came out as half a sigh. “I… yes.  I mean, I understand.”  She had to take a breath to steady herself before she spoke again.  “I wouldn’t… really mind if you… If _you_ bossed _me_ around a little…  Your voice is…”  Embarrassment closed off her throat, and she went silent. 

“Thought so.” Smirking, Bull ducked his head to put his mouth by her ear. “Go to the bed.  Take off your belt and boots, but leave the rest on.  Then lay down on your back for me.”  He made it clear that he wasn’t asking, but there was no edge to his instructions, no threat.  Just the quiet expectation that she would do as he said.  When he stepped back from her, taking the wonderful heat of his body away with him, Ana shivered.  But she did as she was told, fingers fumbling on her belt.  She draped it over the nightstand, sitting to pull off her boots.

She was already scooting into the middle of the bed when his boots first came into view. When she looked at him again, he was standing at the foot of the bed, eyes traveling lazily over her.  The heat was plain in his gaze, and it fanned the little spark of arousal and nervous excitement that had settled at the base of her spine.  Still watching, he undid the buckles of his harness, letting it drop to the ground with a thump.  He looked down only when he lifted his left foot to brace on the chest at the foot of her bed, removing his brace with a few quick movements. 

Ana had to break her eyes away, his gaze raising gooseflesh along her arms and legs, nipples stiffening under her stay. But she didn’t want him to think her uncomfortable or nervous in an unpleasant way.  Even as her heart hammered against her ribs—Maker, how many times had she imagined this?—she looked back to him, bottom lip caught between her teeth.  She wanted to pinch herself, to make sure that this wasn’t a demon slipping into her dreams to tempt her.  Then Bull was crawling up the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight.

The breath she’d been trying to take in stuttered out of her mouth as his bulk crawled over her. There was a brief flare of fear until he lowered his head to press his mouth to the softness of her gently rounded stomach.  He kissed her through her shirt, right at the top of her breeches, as his hands slid under her thighs, pulling them just far apart enough to settle himself more comfortably between them.  He laid a kiss on each ridiculous brass button until he was nuzzling Ana’s neck, rasping it with stubble and little scrapes of his teeth.  The tips of his fingers slid under her shirt, meeting skin and making her breath hitch.

“How do you feel about me tearing your clothes off?” It was a rumble, his breath hot on her neck.  He was making his want so obvious even she could sense it.  Ana felt a shiver run down her spine, and her hands lifting hesitantly to brush his sides.  All this physical contact, so slow and gentle and actually _pleasant_. It was new and strange, and she wanted more. 

“I… I’m not sure.” She inclined her head, giving him more access to her neck; that was new and enjoyable, too.  Hurried sex she knew; quick fumbles in the dark, trying to get off as quickly as possible before a Templar came by.  There had been tugging and cursing about robes and laces, but no purposeful tearing.   “I’m willing to try,” she finally said.  Then, sneaking a glance down.  “Not fond of this much anyway.  Too many buttons.”

Bull reared up onto his knees, that same smile on his face and lighting his eye. His hands grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt on either side of the buttons, and _yanked_.  Thread ripped and brass scattered, clattering into the floor amid Ana’s excited giggle.  The thing had been well made, for all that it had been uncomfortable and pinched in places.  Yet it had parted like cheesecloth in Bull’s hands. 

The power of them, now cupping the wide curve of her hips, made the heat between her legs become and ache. She had seen Bull kill a man with his bare hands when he’d been disarmed, breaking his neck like she might snap a twig.  Those frighteningly powerful hands now laid lightly on her belly, her shirt ruined and laid open to either side.  His thumbs moved in circles over her soft skin, his eye traveling down her torso for a second time.  Her cheeks flushed under his gaze, eyes dropping.

“You’re staring,” she mumbled.

“I like what I see,” Bull responded simply. And he did.  She was thinner than when they’d met on the coast, but she was still very soft, with a rounding of the belly and thighs, breasts nearly spilling out of her tightly laced half-stay.  One hand slid over her stomach, flexing and pressing in just enough to appreciate the visual softness as well.  Her breath hitched as he curled his fingers, and a brow raised.  “Ticklish?”  The teasing was back in his voice again.

Ana grabbed his wrist. “No.  Absolutely _not_ ,” she said, even as she felt a smile on her own lips.

Bracing his hands on either side of her bed, Bull leaned over her. “You’re a shitty liar, Boss,” he murmured, covering her mouth with his.  The moment his skin touched hers, something electric crackled along Ana’s nerves.  Skin-to-skin wasn’t something she knew, not really.  Just lifted skirts and undone breeches.  This…  She put her arms around him and arched up, pressing as much of herself of him as she could.  If being a bad liar meant he pressed into her like this, and kissed her like he was—all dancing tongue and teasing nips of his teeth—she would tell the worst lies of the age. 

He kissed her a while longer, savoring her enthusiastic response. Her nails dug into his shoulders, short but still sharp enough to sting.  It felt good.  Pulling back with a growl, he grinned at her, letting his bottom lip catch between his teeth for just a moment.  She was getting better at reading, and if her deepening blush was any indication, she’d understood that, too.  With only a brief glitter in her eyes as warning, her nails raked up over his shoulder blades and down his biceps, lighting little trails of fire along his skin.  Bull growled again, shifting his legs to press one wide thigh between hers.

The pressure was completely unexpected, and startled a gasp out of her. Then she exhaled, long and slow, hips rocking up hesitantly.  Bull caught her eye before it could flutter closed, catching the laces of her stay between his fingers.  “I want to take this off,” he said.  His hand slid up and cupped her through it. 

Ana’s hands left his shoulders to start working at the lacing, shaking fingers working hard not to cooperate. Somehow he had managed to undercut all her usual self-consciousness.  Taken off-guard, she paused, eyes falling, hands going still.  Being aware of the lack of it made it come surging back, twice as strong.

“Hey.” There was no lustful edge this time, and his hand was touching her cheek again, a gentle way to bring her back.  She looked at him again.  “You good?”

“Nervous,” Ana managed.

“About this in general or getting undressed?” He had eased, the pressure at the apex of her thighs lessened. 

“Second one,” she mumbled.

Bull wanted to hug her. Just crush her close and hold her until he squeezed away all the bad feelings she had about herself.  Instead, he traced a thumb along the edge of her stay.  “I _really_ want to see what’s under this, Ana,” he said, the use of her nickname sending a shiver through her.  Her eyes flicked back to him, words sticking in her throat again.  The sad, understanding smile that he pinned her with made something in her chest tighten.  “You think I’ll be disappointed once I do, yeah?”  A single, stiff nod.  “Will you give me a chance to prove you wrong?”

He was leaning down again, but he scooted back, putting his lips right on her hip bone. It was soft and warm and Ana sighed despite herself.  He laid a meandering path up her belly, lingering here and there on the dark brown beauty marks that were scattered all over the pale flesh.  Bull reached the edge of her stay with his hands cupping her ribs.  His eye caught hers, asking again.  Ana felt a smile coming again, and lifted her arms out of the way. 

Never once breaking eye contact, Bull caught the ties between this teeth, tugging here and there until the garment finally fell open. As much as he could have stared in awed silence, he knew that that would only give her time to overthink and doubt herself.  He didn’t want her to doubt herself with him.  Instead he let out a low, nearly growled breath.  Large and soft, their weight adjusted over her ribs, her small, pale nipples already hard and pert.  The wide, equally pale areolas were pebbled as well, and as he stared, he saw gooseflesh and a blush creep down her chest.

Instead of grabbing, Bull nuzzled one breast with his face, peppering it with tiny kisses, and feeling himself sink against the pillowy flesh each time. He scraped her nipple with a tooth, just enough to tease, and she sucked in a startled breath.  “That good or bad?” he asked.

“G-good,” Ana breathed. Her hands dropped back to the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the blanket under her. 

“And this?” Bull caught a nipple in his mouth this time, spinning his tongue around the tiny bud.  The identical second intake of breath and the hand shooting up to grab his horn were all the answer he need.  Another accidental scrape of his canine produced a keening noise, and an evil glint caught in his eye.  With his mouth on one, Bull caught the other nipple between his fingers, and pinched gently.  Ana’s eyes snapped back open, chest arching up.  When she looked at him, her face was colored with surprise and pleasure.  “Harder?” he asked, raising a brow.  She bit her lip, thinking a moment before she nodded.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this. He pinched again, harder, and watched the surprise morph into pleasure.  He continued that way for a while, alternating between the gentle tease of his lips and tongue, and the sharp pinch of his fingers.  Ana’s hands left him to grab at the pillow under her head, her hips squirming where he pinned them, trying to arch up and achieve some kind of friction.  He could smell her now, too, her arousal a sweet musk that she was currently trying to grind into his leg.

Coming away from her breast with a pop, Bull slid one hand down to hook a thumb in the waist band of her breeches. His pause, his waiting for her, while his eye pinned her with heat and want was making it easier to push aside the self-consciousness.  It wasn’t gone, but she didn’t stop him or try to squirm away as he unlaced her, peeling them slowly down her hips and thighs, coming off the bed as he pulled them away completely. 

The cool rush of air proved that he had taken her smalls with them. Bull plucked them up, letting the other garment fall away.  A strange mix of embarrassment and… something else rushed through Ana, seeing the dark spot of wetness spread over the crotch.  The wolfish grin he pinned her with after made heat flare between her legs, bringing her mind back to the desperate need for friction.  And to see him out of those stupid pants.

But he just crawled back onto the bed, pushing her legs even wider this time. The smell of her rolled over him, cock twitching and protesting its continued confinement.  But Bull wouldn’t rush this.  Hell, he’d be fine with just getting her off a couple times with just his hands and mouth.  But the look she’d given him, eyes sweeping him with a strangely innocent hunger; no thought or calculation behind it, just _wanting_.  Fuck if it wasn’t hot.  Bull knew she’d wasn’t a virgin, she’d played with both men and women in the circle.  But little trysts hidden away in the dark, a quick bit of fun, wasn’t what he had in mind.  Fun, yes.  But there would _nothing_ quick about it.

So he covered her with his body, not pressing her down, but creating a shield, something she could dart away from or hide behind as she chose. Ana looked up at him, met his eye, and realized that she had never felt more safe.  The same safety he gave her on the battlefield somehow extended here, as well.  She wanted to melt into him, to just press as close as humanly possible. He seemed to have other ideas.  The next kiss was rougher than the others, full of teeth that caught at her bottom lip.  It started slow and playful, but Ana just kept kissing back, making needy little sounds every time he pulled away.  Why hadn’t he kissed her sooner?  For all she wasn’t as experienced as he was, she was good, and a fast learner, mimicking his moves and responding to each in kind.

The hand drifting down her body went largely unnoticed until it brushed the edge of the dark hair between her legs, a tickle that drew her out of the kiss with a shiver. Bull inclined his head, silently asking permission again.  The sweetness he wrapped around the raw heat and need he ignited in her was incredibly complex and confusing.  Her thighs parted again, arms loosening their hold around him to give him room.  She tried to duck her head, but a gentle tug on her hair brought her back up.

“I’m going to learn what you like,” Bull said, that hungry edge bleeding back in. “I want to watch your face and learn exactly what makes you fall apart.”  He teased a single finger along her slick inner folds.  Despite the hunger, and the honesty it brought to mind, Ana faltered, and even a hand on her cheek couldn’t make her look up.  Bull’s hand left and anchored on her hip, pushing up on his elbow to get a better look at her. 

Ana wanted to just pull him back to kissing, and maybe he’d forget, or get too distracted. But this was Bull.  This wasn’t someone she could pretend with.  She didn’t _want_ to pretend with him.  “I haven’t…”  A heavy breath, in, and then out again.  “I don’t often… come with other people.  Mostly just… by myself.”  Bull was silent, and she couldn’t bear to look at him.  “I feel like half the time it’s just me overthinking things, or not explaining myself well…”  She trailed off.

Waiting until she glanced up at him, Bull held her gaze as he settled himself on his stomach between her legs, drawing her own hand down. “You’re going to show me what you like.”  Her mouth opened and he held out a hand.  “No pressure.  I’m not asking you to get yourself off for me, not right now.  I want to know what you like, and I really want to get you to come.  With my hands, my mouth, toys, whatever you want.”  She blushed, and he did that stupid one-eyed wink.  “But if you feel like it’d be too much pressure, then I don’t want to put you in that position.”  He kissed her navel, tongue darting out to trace the little scar that crossed it.  “But I really _, really_ wanna make you come for me.”

Maker, how did he just _say_ things like that?  They cut through everything, raw and honest.  She felt herself clench.  He genuinely wanted to make her feel good, but was willing to shape that to what she wanted.  Having a lover so enthusiastic about _her_ pleasure was a novelty, and one she was _not_ going to waste, no matter how self-conscious she was.  And even if she couldn’t get there, if rumor was to be believed, she would still very much enjoy the ‘ride’.  She nodded, and the tension of her hand trying to draw back from him stopped.  Heat prickled her cheeks.  Her brain buzzed as she slipped her hand to the apex of her spread thighs.  Bull caught a trembling finger gently between his teeth. 

“Don’t worry about getting there. Just show me what you like.  I’m a fast learner, and a good listener.  Tell me what’s good, what’s okay, what isn’t doing anything, that kinda thing.  Okay?”

Pushing up onto an elbow, Ana eyed him for a moment. Her trouble speaking up for herself wouldn’t do here.  “I’ll try.  I’m not…”  Maker, honesty was difficult. 

But, as always, Bull seemed to understand. “You’re not used to making yourself heard, I get it.”  He stroked her thighs gently.  “I’ll check in with you, alright?  You’ll just have to answer when I ask, okay?”  Ana nodded, she could do that; she was good at answering questions.  Not so much about herself, but she could do it for Bull.  So that this could keep happening, so that she didn’t wake up.

She pinched herself, hard, on the sensitive underside of her bicep. “Ow.”

Bull blinked then raised a brow. He might have been raising both of them, but with the hair of the left lost to scar tissue, she couldn’t tell.  “I…”  More blushing.  “I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming.  Waking from _this_ would… would be awful.”  The words instantly left her feeling exposed and vulnerable.  She’d wanted Bull for a long time, even before he stopped being a large, intimidating man.  Something in his nature had just attracted her, let her see his size and strength as something beautiful, rather than a weapon and a threat.  To think that this thing that she’d been imagining and dreaming about could vanish like smoke in the blink of an eye…

Then Bull’s face was level with hers, hand on the back of her head, pulling her into a hard kiss. It was as harsh and demanding as the others had been gentle and soft.  His teeth pinched her bottom lip, tongue dominating hers.  His fingers tugged at her hair, a dull ache in her scalp sharpening her awareness.  The hand anchored on her hip, squeezing tight, pressing her into the bed for just a moment.  And it didn’t frighten her.  Without a word, with nothing but his body and breath, he was telling her that he was _here_ , and so was she.  This was real and solid and he would _not_ disappear.           

The ache between her legs made her abdominal muscles twitch, and she hooked her leg over his hip. For a moment she wanted him to just roll her on her stomach and take her.  But that wasn’t an option with Bull, if the hardness she was arching herself up against was any indication.  Knowing Bull, he probably wouldn’t even offer actual intercourse unless she asked or showed interest.  Fuck.   How did all that amazing fit in one person?  She dug her nails into his shoulders, and swallowed his growl.  When he finally broke the kiss they were both breathing harder, and Ana was sure that if she wasn’t touched soon, she was going to explode.

On the way back down, he experimented with little nips, enjoying the little gasps they teased from her. Her hands followed him, hesitant but seemingly determined, Ana coming up on one elbow as he settled again.  “Show me,” he growled.  The way the sound caught in his throat, the hunger he let her see, made the ache worse, and she bit her lip.  Laying back, she used one hand to spread herself open, shivering again at the warm puff of Bull’s breath.  Letting her eyes fall closed, she let her hand drift, skimming through the slick a few times before moving back up. 

Watching carefully, Bull occasionally glanced up at her face, the flush on her freckled cheeks holding steady. He’d have to wait and see if her being quiet was just how she was, something made necessary by the Circle, or just because she was nervous.  He did his best to soothe by kissing her thighs, alternating between them and occasionally following the line of a stretch mark with his tongue.   He watched her hold back the little hood on her clit, brushing two fingers over the little nub, up and down.  The scent of her filled his nose, and he breathed deep, shifting her legs to drape over his shoulders.  He let her go a while longer, learning the pattern and committing it to memory.  Just when her breath was starting to hitch and quicken did he speak again.

“Want to taste you,” he murmured. “Keeping holding yourself open for me.”

The words fluttered against her, and Ana couldn’t help but obey. It was easy, trusting herself to him, doing as she was told and knowing that she would be safe.  His shoulders rolled under her thighs, a brief touch of his horn on her hip when he dipped his head.  The first lick was slow, barely touching her.  Then his hands cupped her ass and he buried his face between her legs, greedy and growling.  Ana’s head dug into the pillow, mouth falling open in a silent cry.  His tongue mimicked what her fingers had done, plucking upwards over and over. 

Instead of focusing there, just doing the one thing over and over, he explored. Tasting her entrance and the delicate inner lips.  The prickle of his stubble rasped her thighs, the sensation a sharp contrast to the slick, slow slide of his tongue.  And now she had a vague idea of what all the serving girls and soldiers has been gossiping about.  There was nothing shy about Bull, and he devoured her with relish.  Even if it wasn’t what she normally did, it felt _good_ , and she let out a happy sigh.  New things weren’t so bad.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Glancing down, and seeing Bull with the shine of wetness— _her_ wetness—across his mouth and jaw was unexpectedly arousing.  Everything about this situation had her on edge, tangled in heat and tension.  “Please don’t stop,” she rushed out, and Bull laughed, low and dark, before he lowered his head again. 

There was something else different, and it took her longer to pin it down. Pleasure rose and crested, bringing her frustratingly close to the edge only to ebb away again.  But never once did Bull seem impatient or annoyed.  He asked questions and got breathless, honest answers.  He found a pattern, keeping to it until her entire body was prickled with heat, breathing rapid.  But climax eluded her, like so many times before.  Bull didn’t seem to care, making sure not to go too fast or rough and over sensitize her.  He just bathed her in sensation, wearing away whatever was resisting.

It happened when Ana wasn’t expecting it. She was already thinking that her body was dropping back to the beginning, but then she was falling over the edge.  Heat spread out along her nerves like crackling lightning, back arching and pressing her hips closer to Bull.  Her hands grabbed his horns, holding him in place as her mouth fell open, a moan strangled in her throat.  He never changed his pace, tasting her through it all, relentless.  Only when her breathing shuddered and slowed did he draw away, easing her legs from her shoulders.

She looked beautiful, short wisps of hair curled against her damp brow, lips parted and skin flushed. He was halfway up to put himself at her side when she grabbed his horns and pulled him up to kiss, flicking her tongue over his jaw to taste herself.  Taking control of the kiss was easy, and she sighed through her nose, again pressing against him.  She was breathless again when he broke.  The words asking her if she wanted more were only just forming in his head when she slipped one leg between his, pressing her thigh upward until she could grind it against him, an impish smile curving her lips as his words stuttered and died into a soft groan.  He did his best to shove the urge to pin her wrists with it.

Ana _liked_ pleasing her partners.  The few times she’d been comfortable enough with a person for it, she took nearly as much pleasure from giving as she did from receiving.  And the thought of taking Bull in her mouth, of pushing _him_ back on the bed and watching as he came undone from _her_ …  She bit her lip, hands sliding down his sides, reaching for his hips.  “Can I?” she asked.  “I mean… I haven’t—with a man—in a while, so I might be rusty but…”  Her smile was nervous but honest, and fuck, why not?

Swinging his legs off the bed, Bull got to his feet. He took the small bottle from his pocket, giving her an exaggerated wink as he set on the nightstand within reach.  Then, slowly, still holding her eyes, he finished undressing.  Small glimpses caught at streams and ponds and in the early hours of the morning had done nothing to prepare Ana.  She was simultaneously immensely aroused and terrified.  The difference in genitalia between humans in elves was quite subtle, and she had never seen a dwarf up close.  Qunari were… also different.

In Hindsight, Ana thought, she might have done some research. Granted, she wouldn’t have exactly known where to start, even if she had thought of it.  It wasn’t much different; it still looked like a cock, and a large one, too.  Just with more… were those ridges?  They apparently had foreskins and didn’t share the foolish human idea that they should be removed.  But it most _definitely_ looked like there were ridges along the shaft.  She was struck by the absurdly ill-timed urge to draw him, to get out her charcoals and make a detailed sketch of Bull’s…

He put his hands on his hips and _wiggled_.  His cock bounced ridiculously, and she lost herself to shocked laughter.

“What are you _doing_?!” she snorted.

Bull shrugged. “You’re cute when you laugh.  Shove over.”  He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she fought not to get lost in the pull of gravity.  But she rolled into him anyways, blushing and smiling.  He caught her, recognizing that the constant touches were a gentle reassurance.  “So you wanna take The Bull for a ride, Inquisitor?”  Watching her loose herself to laughter was good, too.  It also seemed easier for her to answer if she was laughing, even if her blush was now a few shades brighter.

Ana flicked a glance downward and the thick erection jutting between Bull’s legs. Her own sex throbbed with a fresh wave of nervous excitement.  “Yeah,” she said, reminding herself to meet his eyes, and not to look away.  “I mean… you’ve done this before, right?  With a human, I mean.”

“Yeah. Definitely possible,” Bull said.  “Takes some time, though.  Gonna go out on a limb here and assume you’ve just been with humans or elves?”  Ana nodded.  “I’m pretty used to having sex with people smaller than me, so I’m gonna ask you to trust my judgement with this, alright?  If it doesn’t work, still plenty of other things we can do.”

Ana found herself nodded emphatically. “Definitely want to try.”  The words tumbled out, breathless despite the previous silliness. 

“Good.” He rolled her on top of him, dragging his nails lightly down her back to squeeze her ass.  She darted up to kiss him, quick as a snake.  He let her linger, nudging her head to the side to lay kisses along her neck.  Ana shivered; her neck had always been sensitive.  When she drew back, the intense, hungry look was in his eye again, flicking down to where her breasts pressed into his chest for a moment.  “Couple ways to do this.  You still wanting to have a go at me?”

Of all the things Ana had ever expected to feel envious of, the ease with which Bull talked about sex wasn’t one of them. He made it so casual and easy, not this end-all, be-all that the Chantry made it out to be, that left her feeling anxious after every encounter, even if she’d thoroughly enjoyed herself.  And, Maker, _yes_ , she still wanted a go at him.  Using her mouth on partners had always been her favorite.  She was nervous how she might stack up against the multitude of Bull’s other lovers, but she still wanted to _try_. 

“Yes,” she said, and it came out in a shivering breath. Not nervous, though, he noted, but _wanting_.  Fuck, it was hot when people really _enjoyed_ pleasing him.  And that innocent freckled face, with the kiss-swollen lips and eager eyes weren’t helping.  Hands tightening on her hips, he lifted her onto him.  Sensing his intent, Ana swung a leg over him as he turned her, careful not catch a foot on his horns as he sat her on his chest.  One large warm hand slid up her back, exerting pressure between her shoulder blades.

Damn. He was even bigger up close.  Behind her, Ana heard the pop of a small cork, and there was a brief pause before slick fingers dipped between her legs.  Rising up on her knees, she hid her face in his hip for a moment, taking a few deep breaths.  The reality was overwhelming in the _best_ way.  When she lifted her head and finally reached out, her thumb and fingers didn’t even meet around the girth of him. _Definitely_ bigger than any other men, and…   He _smelled_ good.  Knowing that whatever Bull might do behind her would probably be immensely distracting, Ana pushed past the rest of her hesitation and leaned in, drawing her tongue over him from root to tip and catching the head in an obscene kiss.

Well, shit. There she went, surprising him again.  Making sure to keep his hand steady, Bull sighed out a groan, slowly rocking his hips up against Ana, not pushing but showing his appreciation.  It would be a careful thing to balance; letting her know that he was enjoying what she did.  This first time, that would be especially important to her.  And if he was honest, it would be a while since he’d gotten head from someone who got almost as much out of it as he did.  Ana was already taking the head into her mouth, spinning her tongue around him.  Shit.  She was actually really good at it.

One oil-slicked finger pressing into cunt startled her, and he felt her tense as she fought not to bite down on him. As much as he didn’t mind a little bit of teeth, it might be better to have her distracted this time.  Angling his wrist, he pumped his finger slowly until his knuckle pressed against her, wetting the rest of his fingers.  Relaxed and wet, she pressed her hips back against him, starting to pump her hand over what wasn’t in her mouth.   

The deep, slow stretch was blissful, and she hummed her approval around him, her eyes closing. His musk was still mixed with that strange hot metal smell that she had always noticed, and had always brought to mind dragons.  As her hand rolled back the foreskin, she felt the ridges; solid, but with the same firm give as the rest of him.  But then he was working a second finger in and the curious, medical part of her brain stuttered to a halt.  She could think about how a species developed over millennia later, when she wasn’t more full than she’d ever been, and it was only _two_ of Bull’s fingers.  Even she knew that her own ministrations were getting jerky and less rhythmic.  When his thumb found her clit again she had to jerk her head off of him, burying her face in his thigh with a shuddering moan.

Bull chuckled, curling his fingers slowly. Her hand tightened reflexively on him, before she let go to sink her nails into his skin.  He outright growled at the sting of it, and her head jerked up and around, craning to look over her shoulder.  But all Ana saw was that grin.  He might be pushing her further and further from the realm of rational thought, but she was fairly certain that he had _liked_ that.  Not trusting herself for anything more, she slid her hands down towards his knees, feeling the subtle shift of muscle and body beneath her. 

Without thinking, she felt him with her magic, the strength and vitality of him. He was warm, solid, and strong beneath her.  She couldn’t help that part, knowing a body when she laid hands on it.  That came as surely as knowing a Rift was nearby when they were out in the field.  Bull was playing with her clit, stirring her arousal again.  He began to spread his fingers, scissoring them inside her, stretching.  His cock brushed her cheek, the heat of it nearly searing.  Dammit, she wanted him to have fun, too! 

Bull didn’t care for surprises, not when reading people and anticipating their next move was literally his job. But finding out that Ana was a bit more determined and able to focus turned out to be a nice one.  In one stroke, she took him nearly to the base, and he had to still the hand inside her while the other grabbed her thigh in a bruising grip.  He meant the growl to be a warning, but instead she hummed around him, pressing deeper until he hit the back of her throat.  When she kept going after that, she surprised him again, swallowing him down with barely a twitch.  Ana’s eyes watered, but Bull’s reaction had filled her with pride, and she had no intention of backing down.  She could feel the tension in his thighs, his restraint tightening his body.  Her head came back up slowly, cheeks tightly hollowed, hand squeezing at the base.

“It’s always the innocent-looking ones,” Bull rumbled, a smile edging his voice. Ana’s ass wiggled slightly, but then she was taking him again, up and down over and over until her nose brushed the nest of black curls at the base.  “Fuck.”  It was all he allowed himself, but with the way her cunt clenched and fluttered, he knew she was greatly enjoying his response.  He wanted her to come again before they kept going, and as he began the slow process of working in a third finger, his free hand came to focus on her clit.

Unable to help her body’s response, Ana’s teeth caught slightly on the ridges along the underside of Bull’s cock. Instead of the jerk away or the tug in her hair, she felt Bull’s hips lift, as if pressing up for more.  She did it again, and got the same response.  But he was pulling her so easily back into that sea of pleasure, her body sagging down onto him, hips rocking.  The burn of the stretch was eased by how wet she was, the two sensations mixing in a way she hadn’t expected, but very much enjoyed.  When the third finger finally slid home, she had to lift her head to gasp for breath, quickly dropping back and knowing she had lost.

He could feel her falling, the way she trembled above him, clutching at his legs. Bull pumped the fingers slowly, in and out, trying not to think of what she’d look like being taken from behind, pressing that round ass up against him, trying to take him deeper.  He failed.  With the first climax, he’d gotten to see her face.  This time, he got a perfect, up close view of her cunt tightening and fluttering, the rest of her body doing the same as she muffled a cry in his hip.  She sagged and went limp, hands twitching and flexing where they rested on his legs.

Feeling thoroughly boneless—and trying not to think of how that could be made into a pun—Ana sighed as Bull sat up, gathering her into his arms as he moved to put his back against the headboard among the multitude of pillows. He sat her in his lap facing him, cock bumping against her stomach between them.  Bull cupped her cheek, stroking her jaw with his thumb.  “You still with me, Boss?”  Her pupils were blown wide, gaze unfocused.  Then she blinked, and shook her head slightly. 

The smile didn’t fade. “Yes.  Fuck, that was… yes.”  She leaned in to press a kiss to his chest, lips lingering on the edge of a scar.  If he wanted to do this again, she’d have to take her time mapping them out, if he’d let her.

A hand under her chin tilted her back up. She knew that reading look, where he was taking in the entirety of her expression to determine her state of mind, predicting what she wanted next.  It might have been part of his job as a spy, but it also showed just how incredibly kind he could be.  Ana was sure that he could be manipulative and cruel if he ever felt the need.  But he always seemed to use what he knew about people to make them feel more at ease instead.  They gave him what they wanted because they _liked_ him, not out of fear or coercion.  Whatever role he might play, Ana was sure that that kindness lingered, too much a part of him to ever disappear completely. 

Fuck, she liked this man. When was the last time she’d liked and trusted a man this much?  He made them equal, not holding himself in a position of power over her.  He took only what she willingly surrendered, never asking for more.  Something tightened in her chest, sweet and sharp.  Before it could turn into a prickle in her eyes, she shifted, pushing up to brush her lips over his.  It was a soft little kiss, almost embarrassingly tender.  So she nipped his bottom lip and slipped her arms around his neck, using the support to straddle him, wordlessly making her intent clear. 

More.

Bull made a rumbling noise of approval, hands dragging down her back, pressing her flush against him for a moment. When the pressure of his hands eased, she stayed, keeping herself close. Her fear was ebbing, bit by bit.  That was good.  And fuck if her mouth wasn’t a fucking sin.  Or it might have been, if he’d cared about that Chantry shit.  As it was, he knew that she was kissing in such teasing way, deliberately trying to rile him, to push things forward.  It was working, too.  Unfortunately, for what he had in mind, that meant disentangling for a moment to rearrange.

Watching Bull fully extend his legs, Ana got another moment to appreciate the whole of him. The moment didn’t last, mind once more stuttering to a halt as she watched him pour oil into his hand and slick it over his cock with a few slow strokes.  She was really enjoying this whole sex-with-all-your-clothes-off thing.  He held out a hand to her, and Ana crawled over him again, legs spread across his thighs.  Bull’s hands settled on her hips, her hands rising to rest on his shoulders.  Maker, even like this he was taller than her.  She wanted him to hold her, she realized.  The light touch on her hips and thighs was nice; he didn’t want her to feel trapped.  He had never made her feel that, not once, and Ana knew it wouldn’t happen here.

Knowing that trying words just then would end with nothing but a blushing babble of nonsense, she lifted his hands, maneuvering to wrap his arms around her, pressing them in. A few words supplied themselves, coming out breathless.  “Not gonna break,” she murmured.  His hands flexed and squeezed, his single eye watching her carefully.  Instead of tensing or freezing, he felt her relax into his grip, ready to let him move her however he wanted.  There was a lot he wanted, come to think of it.

With as wide as Bull was, coming up on her knees didn’t really do Ana any favors. When he went to lift her, hands squeezing her thighs, Ana felt a rush of self-consciousness.  But what considered too much by human standards, apparently didn’t amount to much where Bull was concerned.  She put her arms around his shoulders, letting him lift and move her.  One hand left her to angle himself, and she pressed her forehead against his chest as he started to lower her.  He felt her sharp intake of breath, and her nails biting at his shoulders.

It was the same sweet, sharp stretch as his fingers, pushing her body places she hadn’t quiet expected to find. Oh. _Oh_. _That’s_ what the ridges were for.  He was so slow, easing her down inch by inch.  As she clung to him, she had no way of knowing just how much of him there was.  It wasn’t a quick, easy slide, like what she knew.  Instead, it was continuous pressure, slow and slick and maddening, each subtle ridge adding the already nearly overwhelming myriad of sensations coursing through her.  And it was all up to Bull. 

Once she had control of herself, Ana could never have imagined how easy it would be to give it away to someone else. Bull’s hips moved under her, starting a slow rocking motion that dragged those subtle ridges inside her, making her own hips jerk.  There was _so much_ of him, and Ana was now fairly certain that if anyone had knocked on her door with a report or a complaint—hell, even Corypheus marching right through the front gates—she would have set their hair on fire.

When she was _finally_ sitting on his thighs, Ana let out an embarrassingly pathetic whimper.  She _wanted_ to move, but she was so damn full and over-sensitized that she didn’t think she _could_.  Bull read it all in the face she turned up to him before she leaned into to bite at his chest, just a little pinch of teeth.  He rocked up into her in response, wringing out one of those frustrated little moans he was learning to really enjoy.  Ana bit him again, harder, sucking a mark onto his flesh.  With the way she bruised like a ripe peach, she was fully expecting there to be finger-shaped bruises on her thighs the next day. 

The idea of wearing Bull’s marks under her clothes while she went through meetings with her advisors, or sat through the simpering flattery of the latest visiting noble, was enough to make her shake, tightening around Bull and making him growl. When she remembered how to talk, she’d have to tell him.  But he was finding a rhythm now, something slow and easy.  As she adjusted, it became easier to move with him, getting her feet under her.  Running all over the countryside chasing demons and crazed Venatori cultists apparently did wonders for one’s muscle tone. 

Pulling back, she surveyed the dark, almost purple-ish mark she’d left. She knew her own skin went red with love bites, blood sucked close to the surface of pale skin.  The urge to ask Bull to leave her neck covered in them was very nearly overwhelming. But she was drowning, thoughts always circling back to Bull.  The way his cock felt inside her, his thighs under hers, his shoulders flexing under her hands…  Her legs were threatening to give out, trembling and shaking.  Her growl of frustration was met an amused chuckled, Bull tilting her head up with a hand in her hair, tugging gently at the short brown strands.  There was _nothing_ gentle about the kiss, tongue matching the rhythm of his hips, teeth catching over and over.

“I want you on top of me.” The bold words came spilling out without any forethought, breathless and unplanned.  But the need to take them back never came.  She was _safe_ with Bull.  He’d protected her so many times.  She didn’t back down, kissing him again, pressing herself as close as she could, wanted to be crushed against him.  And he _knew_.  Without magic, he knew what she meant, arms tightening around her.  “Please?”  She sounded needy, and she didn’t care.  She wanted to explain, but the words just bubbled uselessly, and she whined.

Bull lifted her slowly off of him, watching her expression shift and smirking at the slightly petulant look she gave him as he set her next to him. “On your back,” he said, the growling edge returning to his voice.  Maybe some other time he’d have her face away, grabbing the headboard with him behind her.  But not the first time, not with her only just easing into something new, putting her trust in him to guide her through it.  And she spread her legs so prettily for him, hooking them eagerly over his hips.  She watched his arms come to rest on either side of her, and then back to his face for reassurance.  He gave it to her with a kiss, gentling it like the ones before. 

Ana wanted to tell him again that she wouldn’t break, that he didn’t have to be so damn _sweet_ , because she knew that Qunari didn’t really do the… softer aspects of relationships. But it quieted the lingering anxiety that still clung to her, and she was grateful for his care.  No one else had ever been like this, and she shouldn’t waste it, right?  One hand left her, and he pushed up on the other as he angled his cock to press into her again.  Ana arched back, pushing her chest up as her hands grabbed fistfuls of the rumpled blankets under her. 

“Damn, you look good like this.” He didn’t move—the _bastard_ —instead sliding his hands up her sides, stroking her flushed skin as his hips finally pressed into hers again.  The warmth of the rough palms, powerful and sword-calloused, was very nearly as intoxicating as the way he felt between her legs. 

“Andraste’s ass, if you don’t _move_ , Bull—”

He pinched a nipple, just edging towards too sharp and sending a shock straight down her spine. “No, you’ll take exactly what I give you, Inquisitor.”  The low rumbling words alone were enough to make her cunt throb.

Alright, _that_ was a thing then.  Something in the tone of the words just _did_ things.  The low rumble of his voice was only part of it, too, but she wasn’t coherent enough to really pin it down.  If outright demanding didn’t get her what she wanted, she found that she wasn’t at all opposed to begging.  “Bull, _please_!”  She tried to rock her hips, to use the leverage she hand with her legs around his waist. 

But he just chuckled, stilling her with a tight hold on one hip. The other hand moved between them, rubbing slow circles on her clit.  Her whole body jerked, and he swallowed his groan as she clenched around him.  “Please, _what_?” he pressed, other hand rolling a nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching until she whimpered.

Oh, this shouldn’t be so enjoyable. But letting him have such power was a _relief_ , giving up the weight that had been piled on her shoulders.  Letting Bull have power over her meant she didn’t have to be responsible for the other thousands of things clamoring for her attention.  She could have cried at how relieved it made her.  Fuck.  Her eyes were actually _watering_.  She knew immediately that he would stop, try to make sure that she was alright.  But she couldn’t bear to stop.  He was already reaching for her face, concern starting on his own.

“Don’t stop.” The desperation in her voice was clear.  “ _Please_.  I’m alright, I promise.”  She reached for him, he let her pull him down.  “I don’t want to think any more.  Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.  Just please don’t stop, Bull. _Please_.”

Well, shit. How was he supposed to say ‘no’ to that?  And she was catching on to what he’d already known she needed; he would interrupt that unless he absolutely had to.  His hands gripped her hips hard, angling her just so before he started moving again.  At first, he was slow, paying close attention to the way she grabbed for him, the way her breath hitched at each thrust.  She wasn’t just holding on, she was pulling him in, drowning him into the smell and feel of her.  Soft and sweet and so damn eager to be led by him.  She probably didn’t know how hot that was.

As his thrusts sped up, his grip on her tightened. It held her in place, in _this_ place where there was nothing but _him_.  One of his hands found hers, fingers tangling together while at the same time holding it down to the bed.  Ana squeezed his hand back, and found she didn’t mind the being held down bit.  If he wanted to pin _both_ of her hands, she wouldn’t mind, she realized.  But he was bending nearly in half to put his mouth at her neck, sucking a mark to the skin amid the slap of his flesh against hers.

Grabbing his horn, Ana tilted her head to the side, baring more of her neck and insisting that he stay _exactly_ where he was.  His teeth worried the skin he sucked, deepening the mark to maroon.  All he could think about was other ways he might leave marks on her skin.  He worked a hand between them, pinching a nipple again.  She bucked, losing the rhythm as he continued.  He tried again, a bit harder.  Ana whimpered, the pain edged with heat.  It was startling and unexpected, but now that it was there she could do nothing but embrace it. 

At Bull’s mercy, her fate in his hands, she was at her safest. She didn’t have to think or calculate, or try to guess what the best option might be.  All she had to do was as Bull told her.  So there was no fear when he gathered both of her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head, his own resting high up enough that she could tangle her fingers with his.  He used the other hand to hold her hips where he wanted them, already seeing traces of bruising on her thighs.  That alone was enough to spur him on, picking up speed until each thrust wrung a tiny gasping cry from her. 

She could feel her body jerk with each impact, pleasure rushing on its heels. The bed groaned in protest under them, and she just arched up for more, her breast skimming his chest and sending gentle shivers in to mix with the much sharper sensations.  She could feel each of his fingertips where they dug into her plump hip, the little tug that brought her down as he thrust forward.  Forcing herself to open her eyes, Ana looked up at him.  Huge, powerful, moving above her, in complete control…

The fear was instinctual, but she just stared it in the face and laughed, arching into each thrust as best she could, squeezing his hand with both of hers. Nothing bad would happen here, at least not on purpose.  And so she let go.  Everything beyond the bed dropped away, and everything left of her hesitation and thoughts of the world left her in a breath.  All that was left was Bull, strong, alive, and _safe_.

He saw her let go, saw the last lines of tension melt out of her face, felt the tiny shift in her body. She was like clay in his hands, surrendering and bending to his will, however he wanted to shape her.  And _fuck_ if that submission wasn’t beautiful.  He couldn’t go all out, no matter how much he might want to.  But he held her down and rode her hard, filling his senses with her.  She only got louder when he started playing with her nipples again, plucking sharply and making her own rhythm stutter. 

Burying his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, he breathed her in; that herbal smell from all the potions and plants, and a little hint of ozone, like the air after a lightning strike. It probably said something unfortunate that the smell didn’t bother him.  The opposite in fact.  It made him think of the dragon they’d seen on the Coast, and the way all Ana’s fear had dropped away into sheer wonder an awe.  His own awe for the dragon was now tangled up with the awe for just how fucking _strong_ that tiny, terrified mage had turned out to be.

Ana whimpered his name, trying to turn her head away and offer more of her neck. Bull released her hands, and instantly she was pressing her shoulder up into his mouth, her arms around him and nails digging into his back, short but sharp.  His teeth caught at the muscle of her shoulder, canines pricking as he sucked at the skin.  As her hips started to twitch in his gasp, he let go of her breast, wanting her to come one more time.  It involved arching away from her, the soft bounce of her breasts and the clean smell of her.  But that way, he got to watch, got to _watch_ those tits bounce, and her flushed face rolling through expressions, mouth open and gasping.

The thumb on her clit was nearly painful, and Ana bucked, back arching off the bed. He didn’t stop.  Through some miracle of rhythm, he kept up the pace of his thrusts, his thumb finding a way to move on her just the way she liked.  A wail left her, a half-broken sob of over-wrought pleasure.  There was no slow build, her body so deep in the miasma of pleasure that it required no coaxing.  Ana’s back arched sharply as she came, legs locking around Bull as her muscles strained.  Her cunt clamped around him, and he let go of the last thread of his control, spilling inside her with a loud growl pressed into her neck.

Ana was dimly aware that her breathing was about as hard as it would be after a skirmish out in the field, and the thought made her smile. Of course Bull fucked like he fought, with just as much finesse and skill as raw power.  Pushing up on his arms, Bull eased out of her, and Ana heard herself make a little sound, then shivered at the feel of his come leaking down her thighs.  His weight left the bed, but she didn’t have the strength to open her eyes and follow his movements.  He came back a moment later, pressing a cool, damp cloth between her legs and cleaning her carefully.  Already, she felt how tender she was, the ache of how wide he’d spread her legs a distant, subtle throb in her joints.

As the haze cleared, Ana realized that he was just sitting on the bed next to her, watching. She blinked at him owlishly a few times.  “What?” she finally got out.

Bull’s smile was gentle. “This is usually the part where I make my exit.”  Her dislike for the idea was so plain on her face that he laughed aloud.  “You want me to stay?”

All Ana wanted in the world was to curl up against him, to fall asleep with that same feeling of safety and warmth. But she stopped before she said that.  “Only… only if _you_ want to,” she finally said.  She didn’t want to push him, making him do things that might make him uncomfortable.  She wasn’t sure if Qunari just didn’t _do_ more romantic things, or if there was an actual _aversion_ to it. 

“Not gonna miss a chance to nap in what’s probably the most comfortable bed in Skyhold,” he said, standing and peeling back the covers. “Shove over.”  Ana scooted back, squirming under the blankets.  There was no need to ask, as Bull’s arm opened to her, gathering her to her side.  Ana put her head on his chest, arm draped across him.  Instantly, she could hear the pounding of his heart, still slightly elevated.  His chest rose and fell in deep, slightly ragged breaths.  Turning her gaze up, he was smiling down at her, eye lazy and half lidded.  A million-and-one things spun through her head, but her eyelids were already drooping.  Bull started stroking his fingers through her short hair, watching the dark bangs sweep down over her eyes.  “Get some sleep, Boss.”

 


End file.
